


Promise

by Reflet271



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and in your case, coming home makes you happy again.





	1. Chapter 1

You think the first time you’ve met her was way back when she was in the first grade. As a third grader yourself, you find being alone was much more peaceful than running around screaming your head off. You sit quietly under one of the many trees in the playground, reading the book you were assigned by your teacher. You look up when you hear a commotion nearby. You see a group of people surrounding someone by the looks of it. You shakes your head, playground bullies are nothing new to you at this point. Heck, you remember when you got kicked in the gut pretty hard last year. Mom really tore into the school after that. You look back to your book, trying to ignore the fight happening close to you. What you can’t ignore, is the shrill cry of a girl. 

You snap your book shut, and march over to the circle, trying to get a closer look. The fight is between a fifth-grader, much older than you, and a purple monster. She’s got one heck of a bruise on her right face, and she’s covering it with both hands. You grit your teeth, and yell to get the bully’s attention. “Hey, why don’t you pick on someone else for a change?” He turns to you, a stick in his right hand. He blinks, before laughing. “Look at this guys! Some third wannabe wants to be the hero to a MONSTER!” The rest of the group laughs, but you still keep your glare at him. What happens next is hazy to you, but you remember throwing a punch and everything going haywire. When it ends, your left with a fifth grader down on the ground, and a sore body. 

His cronies pick him up and run off. You turn the girl, and she’s staring at you with wide, yellow eyes. You give her a shaky smile. “Hey, you alright?” She nods, and you walk over to her. You sit down and rest your back against the school wall, wincing when pain flares up in your shoulder. “T-thank you…” You shift your gaze over to her, and she looks away. You pat her on the shoulder, making sure she’s ok. “No problem, I can’t stand bullies.” You talk with her for a bit, learning her name is Susie. You introduce yourself, talking about what happened back there. 

Apparently, this had been going on for a few weeks since she got here. The bell rings, and you both stand up. A stern voice calls out to you. “(Y/n), my office, now.” You groan, mom isn’t gonna be happy about this… You start to leave, but an arm tugs at your sleeve. You look back, and Susie nervously asks you a question. “Can, we see eachother again tomorrow?” You blink, before giving her a soft smile. “Sure.”

Ever since then, you meet up with her at recess and play together, always running around, doing what young kids do all the time. You invite her over to your house, and stay up until the wee hours of the morning just talking. “You know, ever since you met that Susie girl, you seem a lot happier.” You choke on your toast, too flustered to come up with a response. She laughs, handing you your bag and sending you off to school. Time passes, and your fifth year of school rolls around. Not much changes aside from getting older and less childlike. Well, one thing DOES change… “Susie! Give me my book back!” As a monster she was bound to become much taller than you, you just didn’t want it to happen so quickly. “No way, you’re always burying your head in a page all the time! Relax a little!” She holds the book just inches from your hand, pulling away once you start jumping up to grab it from her. You groan, giving up and letting her keep it. 

Not like she’ll do anything with it anyhow, it’s a pretty hard read. You go on with the school day, noting how bored you get when you can’t find anything to read. The last bell rings, and as you walk out the doors, you see Susie waiting for you. She looks bored, and perks up the minute she sees you. You chat with her on the way home, talking about what’s on t.v. or the latest gossip around town. You arrive at your house, and you turn to look at her. “Well, see you tomorrow.” She nods, before looking away and clearing her throat. “Hey, can I tell you something?” When you nod, she takes a deep breath. “I-I’m really glad you’re my friend.” You smile and give her a pat on the shoulder. “Ditto.” You let your arm drop to your side, and watch her walk away for a bit, before turning around and opening your door. As you set your bag on the ground, you can hear sniffling in the kitchen. You walk over, seeing your mother in tears with her phone on the table. 

You ask her what’s wrong. She shoots up, noticing it’s only you. “Oh, (Y/n) I didn’t think you’d be home so soon. You shrug.n “It was a half-day. I thought I told you this morning?” She nods absently, looking back down to her phone. You try to get a peek, but she just hands you it. You grasp the phone, reading the long block of text on the screen.   
Dear ms. (L/n) It pains me to tell you that our tests came back positive. The illness has spread to your lungs, and I’m afraid that it won’t be long before it reaches your heart. If you wish to seek better treatment, please come to Arbor town.   
Dr.Hemingway. You look up to see your mom crying again. Move to Arbor town? It’s almost a whole state over! You push those thoughts to the side as you move to console your mother. You wonder how Susie will take the news…

 

“You’re MOVING?!” Not well, evidently. You rub your ears to make sure they still work, offering a reply to her. “Yeah, kinda have to. Don’t want mom to die after all.” You spend as much time with each other as possible, going out of your way to hang out and do things. You close your bedroom door for the last time. It feels so barren now. You walk down the steps of your front house, getting ready to leave once and for all. Before you get into the moving truck, you hear hurried footsteps come your way. You turn and see Susie running over, out of breath. She pants, gasping for air in front of you. “Susie? What are you doing here?” She looks at you, and you see a lot of sadness behind her eyes. “I wanted to give you something before you left, to… remember me by.” She holds out her hand, and you find yourself looking at, a box of chalk. You look back to her, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, thanks, I think?” You take the chalk, noting how it has a few pieces missing. You look back at her, seeing some white powder around her mouth. 

Looks like despite your best efforts, you couldn’t get her to let go of chalk eating. You stand there for a minute longer, knowing this will be the last time you see her. You reach out, taking a hold of her hand. She stiffens, looking down at what’s holding her hand. “This won’t be goodbye, just, think of it as me going on vacation, ok?” She laughs, pulling you into a hug. You don’t resist, putting your arms around her back. She does the same, and you feel much better afterwards. With a final goodbye, you hop into your seat and wave goodbye to her. The road to Arbor town was a long one, and you saw a of of new things. But you suppose that’ll be a story for another day. 

A few more years pass, you finish up high school, passing with flying colors and going into college with a major in medicine. You get home to your new house, a much smaller one than your old one. You open the door,expecting your mom to be in the kitchen making dinner as usual. “Mom, I’m home!” No response. “Maybe she’s in her room?” You walk up the steps, opening the door to her room. She’s asleep on her chair, with her head tilted downwards. A slip of paper is on the ground beside her, and you can see a pencil in her fingers. You walk over to her, shaking her shoulder to wake her up. She doesn’t. You shake harder. You move her head, and your heart stops when she falls to the floor. You get on your knees, pleading with her to wake up, do anything. When she doesn’t move for over ten minutes, you stop. The note on the ground flutters into your sight, and you pick it up with shaking hands. 

 

“My little (Y/n), I can feel myself getting weaker, even as I’m writing this. I love you, so much. You could never replace your father, but you helped me heal during the divorce process. Don’t let my death get to you sweetie, go to college. I never could tell you this, but I know you went into medicine to find a cure for me. I’m sorry that you had to come back to see your mom in her chair dead. Please don’t hate yourself over this. I’m leaving our inheritance to you. Be a good boy, and smile for mommy, won’t you?” 

That night, you cried like you’ve never cried before. College all but forgotten. You hold onto your mother, using her limp corpse as a comfort blanket. When you finally stop, the sun has long since set, and you run out of tears to shed. You call the police, they come and pick up her body. One of the officers pat you on the shoulder, as if to give you solace. The next day, they bury her body, and after a few words, your left with her savings and an empty home. You sit at the table, clock ticking in the corner. 

It marches on, a steady rhythm in the chaotic waters of your mind. You don’t think you’d survive college now. Getting up, you practically crawl to your room. You sit on your bed, hanging your head in sadness. “What do I do now?” You whisper to yourself, looking at the wall as if it would give you an answer. You scan your room, stopping on a blocky shape on your desk. You reach out to it, picking it up with your hand. It’s full of chalk. You take one out, contemplating what your about to do, before biting into it. Tastes chalky. You never figured yourself a stress eater, but the whole box is gone before you can even blink. Now your stomach hurts… The next day comes, and you lie in bed, any energy you had gone from yesterday. You lift your head, finding an old photo of you with your mom at the old house. You looked so happy and carefree back then… An idea springs to your mind, one that you hang onto as you scramble to pack and buy a train ticket. 

“Kris, come here sweetie!” Kris looks up from the homework on his desk, walking out of his room and into the kitchen. A goat monster is standing there, with one of her famous butterscotch pies on the table. “Oh there you are! Could you wrap this up in a box for me please?” He nods, putting the pie in a simple cardboard box and sealing it shut. He looks back at his mother, confusion evident on his face. “Oh, I wanted to give that pie as a gift to our new neighbor!” He tilts his head. “You know, the one that moved into that old house a little bit ago?” He nods when he remembers. He goes to get dressed to go out, but his mother stops him. “Why don’t you give this to them after school tomorrow? Just stop by my classroom, ok?” He nods, and goes back to his room. He wonders what the new neighbor will be like?


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(Y-y/n)?" You turn towards the familiar voice, giving her a smile. "Heya, told you I'd be back from vacation."

“Attention passengers, we will be stopping soon at HOMETOWN. If you are stopping here, please make sure you have your belongings with you when you exit the train. Thanks for riding, and merry Christmas!” You sigh as you step out of the warm subway car, cold air hitting you in the face. It’s late at this point. You walk out of the station, snow crunching under your boots as you walk back to the place you’ve known as a kid. It still looks the same as ever. Luckily, no one ended up purchasing the house in your absence, and you were able to fully buy it with the money left from, mom… You unlock the door, a faint creaking into a darkened house. Everything looks exactly as you left it. Dust covers every surface of the house, and the light bulbs have long since been removed. 

You set your luggage down on the floor, moving upstairs to your old bedroom. The moving company should be here soon… a honk outside startles you. After a quick chat, you get everything settled in, giving a check to the movers and wishing them a happy holiday. You look back to the- your house. Checking the time, you lock the door and head out to a familiar diner. The door jingles with a bell, and warmth radiates throughout. It looks a little more fancy, some booths added here and there, a jukebox. “Welcome to QC’s diner, how may I serve you?” A black cat talks to you, and you get seated in a quick order. “Can I just have a hot chocolate please?” She nods, writing it down. “We’re having a special today, you get a cookie for free with that.” She leaves, and you sit in silence, thinking on the past. 

“(Y/n)? Is that you honey?” You look to your left, a lioness is staring back with wide eyes. You give a sheepish wave. “Hey Sophie, yeah, it’s me.” She gives you a big hug, squeezing you tightly. “Where’ve you been cutie? It’s been so long! Oh, I just know boss’ll love to see your face around here again!” You chuckle at her excitement, chatting away while you wait for your drink. She gets called away by another customer, and you promise her to talk soon. Your drink and cookie arrive in short order, and you thank the cat. You look down at the swirling sugary drink, and sip it down. It tastes just like you remember it. You let out a sigh of relief, opening your eyes when you feel a hand poke at your leg. You look down, finding a kid looking up at you. “Kris, don’t go near strangers dear!” You see a goat lady walk up to the boy, pulling him away from you.   
“I’m terribly sorry about that, Kris is just a curious child.” You smile at her, waving it off. “It’s no trouble at all ma’am. I couldn’t begin to describe all the weird things I did as a kid.” She giggles at your response, holding out a large furry paw. “Toriel Dreemurr, I teach at the nearby school.” Yous shake her hand. “(Y/n) (L/n), pleasure to meet you.” Kris perks up at the sound of your name, halting in his attempt to steal your cookie. “Are you new here? I don’t recall seeing you at school.” You shake your head, pushing back thoughts of why you came back. “No, I used to live here as a kid, and decided to move back for the time being.” She nods, holding Kris’ hand and starting towards the door. “Well, I hope that you have a very nice night (Y/n)! Stop by at our house anytime you wish!” Kris looks dejected at the loss of a potential snack, and you chuckle, tossing him the cookie. He catches it, smiling wide and biting into it. He waves goodbye at you with it still in his mouth, and you do the same. You finish the drink, leaving a rather large tip for something so small, and walk back to your house, promising yourself to get a job application from town hall soon. 

“Okay, so let me get this straight. You were walking back to the castle, minding your own business, when you found yourself in our school closet?” The figure in green nods. “Yes, Susie, that’s exactly what happened. I don’t know why it happened, and I already spent last night trying to figure out why.” Susie huffs, turning to look back at Kris. “So, whatcha doing today Kris?” He heads in the direction of his mother’s teaching room, the two following behind him. He knocks, opening the door and peeking in. Toriel glances up to see Kris, and she smiles. “Oh, Kris! Perfect timing, here.” She hands him the box. “You know where to take this, right?” He nods. “Ok then, be safe!” She notices the other two, and waves at them. “Oh, hello Susie! Are you accompanying Kris? And, I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met before.” The third monster nods. “I’m Ralsei, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” She smiles back at him, ushering the three out of the classroom. “Stay out of trouble!” They walk along the sidewalk, snow falling softly on a clear day. 

“So, what’s in the box?” Kris opens it up, and inside is a still warm pie. Susie makes a grab for it, but Kris slams the box shut and moves away from her. “Aw, come on Kris!” She whines. He moves his hands in a way, and Ralsei translates for Susie. “He says that maybe the new neighbor will let you have some.” She blinks, turning to Kris. “What new neighbor?” Kris lifts a hand and points to a house, and Susie stops in her tracks. “Oh.” Kris and Ralsei turn to Susie. “What’s wrong?” She shakes her head. “N-nothing, just, remembering something important.” They look at her, shrugging, before Kris walks up and rings the doorbell. 

You look up from the job paper when your bell rings, getting up to answer it. You open the door, seeing Kris standing there with a white box. “Oh, hey Kris!” You look up, noticing a black goat, and something purple standing outside your vision. You turn around, ushering the three into your house. “Just set the box on the table Kris, I’ll look at it later.” He does so, and sits in one of the chairs. “So, what brings you around my place?” He points to the box, and you open it up. Inside was a pie. “Did your mom make this?” He nods. “Well, tell her I said thanks. I’ll go cut it up right now, would you all like a slice?” Various sounds of agreement echo in the room, and you take the pie into the kitchen to cut it up. 

“Susie, what’s wrong? You’ve been staring at (Y/n) for the past three minutes like he’s gonna disappear or something!” Susie flinches at Ralsei’s voice, sweating nervously. “Tha-that’s because…” Ralsei looks at her. “Becauuuuse?” She sighs, hanging her head. “I,know (Y/n). Ralsei blinks, “Yes? So do we, we just met him.” She growls, “Not like that you dork! I knew him back when I was still a kid!” Ralsei nods in realization. “Then why don’t you go talk to him then?” She shakes her head . “I dunno, I don’t think he remembers me at all.” Kris gets up and walks over to Susie, tugging her hand, forcing her to stand. Waving Ralsei over, the two push her into the kitchen. “H-Hey! What are you two-” “Susie?” Her heart stops, turning over to the person she’s known for most of her life. “(Y-y/n)?” He smiles at her. “Hey, I told you I’d be back from vacation.

The two of you stand there, her face staring at you in shock, and yours a serene smile. You grunt as she latches onto you, tears brimming in her eyes. You hug her back, feeling wetness around your own eyes. She lets out a whimper, and you pat her back soothingly. “I know, I know. I’ve missed you too.” She hugs you tighter, as if afraid you would move away again if she let go. Releasing you from the hug, she looks down at you with a genuine smile. “I never thought I’d get to see you again.” You laugh. “ I’d never forget that crybaby first grader I saved from a bunch of bullies? No way!” She blushes, giving you a good sock to the arm for that. You wince in mock pain, laughing all the while. You catch up in the kitchen, your back turned as you cut the pie into slices. “Hey, (Y/n).” You tilt your head back in her direction. “Where’s your mom?” You freeze mid cut, dropping the knife to the side as you sigh. “She’s, not around anymore…”   
She blinks, before gasping in realization. “Oh,damn. I’m sorry for asking.” You shake your head. “You couldn’t have known, it’s ok.” She stares at the table, an uncomfortable silence grows between the two of you. “So, do you still have that chalk I gave you way back when?” You blink, nervously laughing. “No, I uh, ate it all…” She tries to hold it in, but can’t, and laughs loudly. “Hah, I thought you told me to stop eating chalk! Fuckin’ hypocrite!” You blush, looking away from her. “I did tell you to stop! You just never listened!” You set a piece of pie on each side of the table, waiting for Kris and Ralsei to come in and eat it. Susie has no qualms about waiting, scarfing down her slice like it’s the first thing she’s had in months. She sighs in satisfaction. 

“Man, I never realized how much I missed this…” You raise a brow. “Missed what?” She looks at you. “Just, being here. Sitting and talking like the old days.” You nod, smiling at her. “I miss those days too, Susie.” You both sit there, smiling at each other. The click of a camera draws both your attentions, and you whip around to see Kris holding a phone. “K-Kris! You forgot to turn off the sound!” You both blush, and Susie gets up to chase after the two. “KRIS! You’d better delete that photo now! Or You’ll get your face bitten off!” Laughter and the pounding of feet echo throughout your house, and you laugh. Getting up to rescue the two, you stare out the window for a minute. The snow is falling down naturally, no wind to beat it downwards. You smile to yourself, walking out of your kitchen and searching for the three. Memories of the old days flood back into you, and with a smile you go about the house.   
“I’m home.”


End file.
